La ultima luna
by Cullen Girls. -xime and Leti
Summary: No se que fue lo que pasó esa tarde, Edward no estaba…¿A caso estaba ocurriendo lo que temí desde el principio, que se cansara de mi, o que encontrara a alguien mas? B


La última Luna

When you can live forever

What do you live for?

**La última luna **

No se que fue lo que pasó esa tarde, después de literatura que era la ultima que mis clases, salí disparada del edificio hacia el aparcamiento para encontrarme con Edward como todos los días, con esa sonrisa tan perfecta, radiante y coqueta a la que estaba empezando a acostumbrarme y a la que nadie es capaz de resistirse, ansiaba ese momento igual que siempre, para refugiarme en sus fríos y fuertes brazos, que parecen estar hechos por el mejor escultor el mundo…fríos por fuera, pero cuando me rodean se vuelven tan calidos, que jamás quisiera apartarme de ellos. Aun no puedo dejar de sentir como mi pulso se acelera de tal manera que parece que mi corazón intenta huir de mi pecho con gran desesperación cuando estoy junto a él.

Justo cuando estaba por terminar de recorrer el edificio para ver a Edward sentí que una mano suave toco la mía de manera breve y sutil, sin poder sostenerme por la prisa que llevaba.

- No es un buen momento Mike – pensé que era él, inoportuno como siempre y voltee para asegurárselo, pero en cuanto me di vuelta vi que nadie estaba a mi lado, ni siquiera cerca de mi, me pareció extraño pero decidí ignorar lo sucedido. Seguí caminando ala misma velocidad que hace unos instantes, estaba satisfecha de que el piso de la escuela estuviera bastante firme y de que no llevara mis tenis para enredarme con las agujetas y caer como muchas otras veces.

En cuanto me encontré en el aparcamiento me pude dar cuenta de que lo había estado temiendo desde el principio con Edward, estaba pasando ahora, después de todas mis inseguridades, me pude dar cuenta de que Edward no estaba, ni tampoco su Volvo color plata al que acostumbraba buscar con la mirada para cerciorarme de que su dueño estaba ahí.

No, definitivamente él no estaba ahí,

¿_Qué habrá pasado, para que no estuviera y que tampoco me avisara_?

Pregunte en mi fuero interno. Sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero

_¿En donde estaría Edward?,_

_¿Cuál era la razón por la que el no me esperaba a la salida como normalmente lo hacía? _

Decidí llamarlo a su celular, ¡para mi fortuna! cuando saque el mío me percate de que la batería se había agotado, olvide cargarlo la noche anterior. Que haría estaba desesperada por encontrar a Edward, entonces vi a Jess acercarse y pensé en pedirle prestado su teléfono para hablarle a Edward… pero enseguida cambie de opinión, no podría parecer desesperada frente a ella, claro, no iba a decirle la razón por la que lo llamaría, pero tampoco iba a ser lindo que me alejara de ella con su teléfono en mis manos, y si soy mala mintiendo, a la hora de fingir mientras hablaba con Edward sería peor.

- Bella, quieres que te lleve, por lo que veo Edward no esta, y aun no te entregan tu nuevo auto.- Tentadora oferta, sobre todo por que ya estaban cayendo las primeras gotas de lluvia, por otra parte tenía que averiguar lo que pasaba, tenía que averiguar la razón por la que él no estaba.

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo, me acaban de llamar tengo que terminar un reporte de biología con mi equipo-. Ya lo he dicho soy pésima a la hora de mentir. Creo que sino la convencí por lo menos no lo hizo mas grande y me siguió el juego.

-Que raro Eric no menciono nada, pero no importa supongo que se le olvido, de acuerdo entonces nos vemos luego.

-Vale, tal vez mañana en clase de español, ¿no crees? . Que patético sonó eso, dije en mi fuero interno.

- Seguro que si- esbozo una sonrisa, un poco dubitativa.

Mientras se dirigía a su auto, camine de nuevo hacia el interior del edificio, para que mi excusa fuera elocuente.

Después de que Jess desapareció, regrese y escudriñe el lugar para ver si estaba Porsche de Alice, pero no lo encontré en el lugar donde se aparcaba de costumbre, y aunque no estuviera ahí, no sería muy difícil encontrarlo entre el montón de los autos viejos de los estudiantes, entonces espié detrás de una furgoneta roja y ahí estaba, por lo menos algo bueno me sucedía en ese día, fui a buscarla a su salón, tenia clase de Trigonometría lo recordé porque el día anterior lo menciono cuando estábamos en su casa platicando y salió a colación tema lo aburridas que eran algunas de las asignaturas, sobretodo cuando te las sabes de memoria.

Ella debió haber visto que nos veríamos fuera de su salón, por que cuando llegue permanecía allí esperándome junto con Jasper, sus compañeros ya se estaban marchando.

-Hola – dije todavía un poco agitada por la prisa de encontrarlos aun en su salón, y un poco mareada por la falta de aire en mis pulmones.

-¡Hola!-. Dijo Jasper, con una media sonrisa dibujada en su hermoso rostro. En ese momento mi preocupación desapareció. Seguramente debió haber manipulado la situación.

-Hola, Bella, ¿buscas a mi hermano?- me pregunto Alice con tono de saber la respuesta.

-Si, estoy un poco preocupada por que no se encuentra aquí, y durante el almuerzo no dijo nada de que se marcharía.

Estoy segura de haber escuchado como Jasper soltaba una risita, aunque fue muy rápida como para haberla notado a simple vista.

-No te preocupes, tuvo que irse urgentemente, pero me pidió que te llevara a casa- No se que pasó por la mente de Alice en ese momento como para pensar que con eso me conformaría.

-Eso no me convence dime exactamente cual fue la razón para que se fuera-Soné algo eufórica, mas de lo que debería, Alice no tenia la culpa. Mi incredulidad seguida por mi desesperación volvieron a desaparecer poco a poco, debe ser obra de Jasper dije en mi fuero interno.- ¿Dónde esta ahora?

-Tendrás que pedirle una explicación cuando lo veas- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa espontánea que pronto se desvaneció, para dar lugar nuevamente a su rostro amable – ahora vamos te llevo, supongo que no quieres mojarte -eso hizo que me diera cuenta del aguacero que estaba cayendo.

-De acuerdo vamos, pero cuando lo vea…- En ese momento el celular de Jasper, timbro con una canción algo pasada de época, entones abrió la tapa.

--

ei!! bueno pues este por decirlo asi es el epilogo un poco corto lo se .. pero espero q les guste esta historia la estamos escribiendo mi amiga leti y yo! (leti te re quiero!!) .

esperamos sus comentarios y sugerencias

y ya saben dejen reviews !!


End file.
